Wiki Creepypasta:Proyecto Guillotina
Categoría:Navegación El Proyecto Guillotina es un lugar donde se proponen creepypastas de baja calidad y donde los usuarios decidirán a votación si esas creepypastas deben ser eliminadas, reparadas o no tocarse absolutamente nada. Extra: Solo se tomaran en cuenta tanto las propuestas, las opiniones, como los votos de aquellos que lleven un mes en la wiki y tengan 25 ediciones como mínimo. * Para cuando se propone: #Nomina la página que quieras siempre y cuando tengas en cuenta el siguiente criterio: Deben ser creepypastas mal redactadas no que sean cortas o que no hayan gustado porque la historia tiene un rumbo diferente al esperado. #A ser posible, describe un poco porque la nominaste y firmarlo con tu firma. Si no se firma, se eliminara la información. #Cuando nomines, pon tu sugerencia al final, según el orden cronológico. #Recuerda poner la plantilla en la página para avisar a otros que el artículo esta siendo juzgado. Recuerde en usar el siguiente código: [[]] * Para cuando se vota: '' Cuando voten, usar las siguientes plantillas: : (escribiendo: ) : (escribiendo: : (escribiendo: ) : (escribiendo: ::::'''DATOS IMPORTANTES : significa: "no borren la página, yo me ocupo de mejorarla". No la uses si no piensas hacerlo. : se usa para dar alguna opinión referente a la creepypasta en juicio sin la necesidad de votar. ::Con cualquiera de estas plantillas, puede cambiar el texto en negrita que sale tras el icono, para ello ponga el texto como parámetro de la plantilla, ejemplo: se mostraría como . # Por favor, '''no votar en los comentarios de la creepypasta nominada, hacerlo en la sección de sugerencias de este proyecto. * ''Información adicional: #Puedes proponer y votar al mismo tiempo, solo se pide que se haya juzgado a criterio. #Para que una creepypasta sea eliminada, debe tener un mínimo de 5 votos, la misma cantidad es necesaria para ser absuelta. #En caso de que tu creepypasta este siendo juzgado debes tener en cuenta las normas, si tu creepypasta esta bien redactada, sera absuelta. Si aun así, deseas que tu trabajo no sea juzgado, puedes usar la plantilla "Prorrogar" se debe especificar el tiempo solicitado (no mayor a 15 días), si el plazo no se comenta se darán 3 días para mejorar el artículo. Una vez hecho, tendrás que escribir con un comentario que ya has acabado y los usuarios concuerdan en que ha sido mejorada, se retirara el creepypasta del juicio de este mes. Sugerencias SuicideAlex vs Killertouch. No venia tan mal, pero tiene final "inconcluso" y hace una especia de spam (termina en creepyverse).-- : Es el mejor Versus que he visto desde hace mucho. Borremos el Spam y ya. -- 15:14 13 mar 2015 (UTC) : y queda chulo.-- 19:40 14 mar 2015 (UTC) : La he arreglado un poco, a ver que os parece. Usuario:Dr.creeper.000 Witheyes Renata Un plagio total, nada original, una basura. Cabe destacar la mala calidad de los asesinatos, originales, pero sin sentido.-- : . No me parece mala, pero es como un eyeless jack femenino y eso me parece poco original, talvez vote en contra. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 11:45 18 mar 2015 (UTC) : Si bien necesita pulirse la historia parece que es un personaje querido por esta comunidad. Tal vez puedan darle algo de tiempo a la autora para que mejore su historia. --Itsuki01 : .Puede parecer un derivado de Eyeless Jack y tener algunos elementos sin sentido, pero deberiamos darle una oportunidad de mejorar.Dr.creeper.000. : No tiene nada de malo solo que necesita darle chance a la autora de que lo mejore y me gusta el personaje; talvez también vote en contra.-- . 22:08 18 mar 2015 (UTC) : El hecho de que sea querido por la comunidad (aunque tiene comentarios sospechosamente anonimos), no le quita que no tenga la calidad suficiente, no caigan en la sobrevaloracion.-- : Revise a muchos de los usuarios anonimos que comentaron, la mayoria eran diferentes pero eso no prueba nada.Usuario:Dr.creeper.000 : . Votare a favor por una razon, recuerdan a nina the killer, era un killer de mucha aceptacion en la comunidad, pero era una copia femenina del ya conocido jeff. Aunque no tenga la misma historia el personaje es la copia femenina y ademas necesita arreglarse en la incoherencia de los asesinatos. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 23:58 19 mar 2015 (UTC) : Creo que ahora tengo un motivo para dar a favor, creo que ahora los que desean hacer killers, se deciden a crear personajes suyos ahora con creepypastas populares como: Ben Drowned, Eyeless Jack,Slenderman, etcétera; para evitar que sean borradas, pero lamentablemente no se pueden quedar aquí.-- : Confirmo que empezare la reparación junto con la autora, en cuanto acabe lo notificare aquí. --Cordura (discusi n) 07:25 27 mar 2015 (UTC) Una victima más de ellas. En este caso le puso esmero, aun asi, no cuenta con la calidad esperada.-- : ¿Otra mas?.-- . 00:33 22 mar 2015 (UTC) : tratar de mejorarla, ya veremos que tal queda (denme una semana).-- 07:21 23 mar 2015 (UTC) No voltees aun Con un criterio un tanto "elitista" es malo. Si se lo ve en comparacion con textos de niños ratas puede salvarse. Tiene muchisimo cliche y la autora tiene un gran problema de desinformacion.-- : .-- Steam whistle (El origen) . Me parece muy cliche, toma parte de distintas historias y es un origen muy predicible. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 20:29 24 mar 2015 (UTC) : Demasiado cliche arruinan la historia.-- : .-- . 21:42 24 mar 2015 (UTC) : .-- 03:02 25 mar 2015 (UTC) : Bueno, si bien se dice que es un plagio de Jeff considero que no es del todo una copia (en todo caso solo seria la masacre de la familia) y en el caso de copia de Vailly más bien lo considero un homenaje, lo que si que creo que se han copiado descaradamente ha sido el hecho de la intervención de una entidad paranormal (cof cof Ticci Toby cof cof)... Lo que realmente se han copiado a sido lo de las sonrisas a Dr. Smile. De momento no, pero si me veo con tiempo tal vez haga algo (aunque en este caso no garantizo nada). --Cordura (discusión) 15:33 25 mar 2015 (UTC) Mi experiencia Pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 01:45 25 mar 2015 (UTC) : .-- : Sin comentarios. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 16:08 25 mar 2015 (UTC) : . :_: Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:08 25 mar 2015 (UTC) : .-- . 17:36 27 mar 2015 (UTC) EL DIOS MUERTO Mal traducido, pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 02:16 25 mar 2015 (UTC) : Mala traduccion, merece marcharse.-- : .-- : . Cuando algo esta mal traducido y no se sabe su fuente original, debe ser aniquilado. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:08 25 mar 2015 (UTC) : Parece que fue sacado de google traductor.-- . 17:38 27 mar 2015 (UTC) El manicomio de notre dame Mal escrito, pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 02:24 25 mar 2015 (UTC) : Si, tenia una primera parte.-- : Mala puntuación, ortografía, redacción... El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 15:58 25 mar 2015 (UTC) : . Pesimo intento de creepypasta. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:08 25 mar 2015 (UTC) : Mal intento.-- . 17:38 27 mar 2015 (UTC) Halloween "La maldicion de las brujas" Pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 02:05 26 mar 2015 (UTC) : .-- : Muy malo, infantil.-- : .-- . 22:07 26 mar 2015 (UTC) : . Pesimo. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 00:06 27 mar 2015 (UTC) INSANE NAT El único horror que contiene es la pesima redaccion y los cliches tambien. Usuario:Owlkeeper333 : . Basuringa. Majin Tinieblas Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 00:06 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : Basura putrida, apestosa y sonsa.-- : Muy Horrible.-- . 17:40 27 mar 2015 (UTC) Creepypasta de peppa pig Otro tipico intento de "episodio perdido". Usuario:Owlkeeper333 : . 5mentarios. Majin Tinieblas Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 00:06 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : ¿No se dan cuenta que un episodio perdido de esas series es mas comedia que terror?.-- : .-- . 17:40 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : .-- 04:38 28 mar 2015 (UTC) Gonkillman The ghost mercenary La redacción y la ortografia me daran pesadillas. Usuario:Owlkeeper333 : . Basura. Majin Tinieblas Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 00:06 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : : Muy mal escrito, en muchos sentidos.-- : Esto va a la Basura.-- . 17:41 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : .-- 04:39 28 mar 2015 (UTC) "c" El Bosque El titulo no tiene que ver con el texto, muy corto, no transmite nada y para colmo, estuvo en el concurso de creepypastas.-- : No tiene que ver con el titulo.-- . 17:42 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : . No me gusto. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 20:00 27 mar 2015 (UTC) Batalla en el centro de la tierra Mala gramatica, ortografia, uso de signos de puntuacion nula, mala ortografia, sin sentido, y nisiquiera es de terror.-- : Muy mala la verdad, muy mala.-- . 17:43 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : . Porqueria. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 20:00 27 mar 2015 (UTC) Batalla de Proxies - La muerte de L. Jill Malisimo, un versus pobre, mal redactado. Masky y Hodie nisiquiera son proxies.-- : Ataque de fanboys.-- . 17:45 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : . Fanboys Ratix :V Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 20:00 27 mar 2015 (UTC) BagOfBones.avi No le veo lo necesario, muy basico y cliche. El que la escribio no tiene idea del funcionamiento de la deep web, ni de el manejo alli.-- : Quizás no sea muy bueno, y esté bastante errado con lo de la Deep Web y eso, pero, si bien no es una muy buena creepypasta, tampoco es realmente mala. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 16:26 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : .-- : . Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 20:00 27 mar 2015 (UTC) Alone A Parece ser una version "creepy" del caso real de slenderman, aun asi, es muy malo. Mucho cliche, tipicos psicópatas baratos.-- : Pienso lo mismo que Ghoster, típico psicópata barato. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 16:32 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : Pienso lo mismo que los dos.-- . 17:47 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : . Pienso lo mismo que los tres :V . Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 20:00 27 mar 2015 (UTC) Alan parte 2: los ojos que nunca debieron de abrirse No quiero insultar al autor.-- : No... muy malo. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 16:35 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : .-- . 17:48 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : . Pesimo. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 20:00 27 mar 2015 (UTC) Chris ¿Un killer escondido? Tal vez, aun si no lo fuere, no tiene mucha calidad como cuento de terror.-- : :__: Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 20:00 27 mar 2015 (UTC) Artic Aghata } Tiene algunas incoherencias (hombre-dinosaurio, la mas sobresaliente), aun asi no es mal relato, si alguien lo desea arreglar o explicar brevemente algunas cosas, se lo agradeceria.-- : Al ser "CO" creo que lo indicado seria contactar con el autor de este trabajo .-- Ataka el deep crepy Muy corto para desarrollar algo especifico, mal redactado y la idea es bastante simple.-- : Me da dolor de "cabesa" (Nótese la "s" a propósito) El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 16:17 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : .-- . 17:51 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : . Encerio? ._. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 20:00 27 mar 2015 (UTC) Pearl.avi Mala traduccion/redaccion, ademas de que la historia en si tampoco es muy buena...-- : .-- . 17:49 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : . Basura. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 20:00 27 mar 2015 (UTC) Spongecry.avi Cliches, cliches y mas cliches.-- : .. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) : Tantos Cliches aquí.-- . 17:52 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : . Super cliche :V. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 20:00 27 mar 2015 (UTC) Deadbunny.avi Cliches, mala redaccion, gramatica y ortografia, todo para desarrollar una historia que ya tiene muchisimas copias similares.-- : Es una copia! Yo conozco un creepypasta muy parecido a éste, sólo que mejor, ahora no recuerdo el nombre. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 16:38 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : Mucha copia y cliché.-- . 17:53 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : . El cliche es un virus que se propaga a los nuevos escritores. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 20:00 27 mar 2015 (UTC) El Taringa Maldito Muy mal relato, mucho cliche, mala escritura y titulo mal escrito (tendria que se Taringa maldita, o el usuario de Taringa maldito).-- : .-- . 17:35 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : . Me trajo nostalgia, cuando apenas era un jedi y era un noob. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 20:00 27 mar 2015 (UTC) Rigby.avi Sin mucho sentido, corto y mucho cliche en su corta duracion.-- : ??? El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 16:41 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : Que cliché.-- . 17:35 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : . Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 20:00 27 mar 2015 (UTC) EL YOUTUBE MALDITO (Parte1, "¿Te Atreverías A Entrar?") He aqui una serie de creepypastas de culto entre los cliches , la mala escritura general, la falta de originalidad y la corta duracion para crear partes innecesarias.-- : Recuerdo esta serie de creepypastas, yo la había editado entera corrigiendo errores de ortografía y demás, la debí haber nominado a la guillotina desde hace tiempo. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 16:01 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : La mejor serie de creepypastas de la vida. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 20:00 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : .-- . 22:00 27 mar 2015 (UTC) EL YOUTUBE MALDITO (PARTE2) el siguiente eres tu La segunda parte de la serie de culto entre los niños ratas y los malos escritores, recargada de cliches y mala ortografia.-- : Horrible. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 16:03 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : . Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 20:00 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : .-- . 22:00 27 mar 2015 (UTC) EL YOUTUBE MALDITO (PARTE 4 FINAL) LOS SOBREVIVIENTES La parte final (al parecer la parte 3 fue eliminada) de la serie mas querida de la wiki. Con esto damos por finalizado el horror de esta pequeña serie de horror hacia los escritores de cualquier nivel.-- : Qué serie tan increíble! No? El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 16:04 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : . Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 20:00 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : .-- . 21:58 27 mar 2015 (UTC) El demonio en el chat Pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 15:29 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : Sin comentarios. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 16:05 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : . Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 20:00 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : Creo que tendre cuidado en el chat ahora(? .-- EL YOTUBE MALDITO (parte 3) Escondiendo el secreto del youtube maldito Aquí está la tercera parte que no fue encontrada, es igual que las otras. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 16:14 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : Vere que puedo hacer : Basura. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 20:00 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : .-- . 21:58 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : La parte perdida de esta obra maestra del horror moderno.-- El Episodio Perdido De Krypto The Superdog Típico episodio perdido con mala redacción y sin mucho sentido. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 16:47 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : Muy Tipico.-- . 17:34 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : . Cliche pasta. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 20:00 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : Se repiten los tipicos cliches y el intento de volver creepypasta series que no pueden serlo.-- LA NIEBLA .--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 21:41 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : .-- . 21:58 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : Sin comentarios. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 22:18 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : . 5mentarios. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:56 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : Tengo miedo. De que este texto este aqui.-- Aaahh!!! Real Monsters - The Final Scare Mal traducido, pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 22:14 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : . Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:56 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : El grito en el titulo indica bastante desde el vamos, para dejar ver algo peor.-- : Muy Mal hecho.-- . 14:01 28 mar 2015 (UTC) Wanda Nara y los Basquetbolistas Asesinos Pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 22:22 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : . Excelente contenido para la trollpasta wiki :V Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:56 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : No le veo futuro, nisiquiera para Trollpasta.-- : Yo tampoco le veo futuro a esto.-- . 14:00 28 mar 2015 (UTC) La figura en Super Mario 3d land Mucho cliché, pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 22:48 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : . Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:56 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : Nananana Cliche, nananana cliche.-- : .-- 01:22 28 mar 2015 (UTC) : Sin comentarios. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 11:05 28 mar 2015 (UTC) : .-- . 13:58 28 mar 2015 (UTC) Aguas Negras Da más risa que miedo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 22:52 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : . Pesimo. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:56 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : jajaja.-- : .-- 01:22 28 mar 2015 (UTC) : Hay que donársela a Yayo para que la cuente. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 11:02 28 mar 2015 (UTC) : .-- . 13:57 28 mar 2015 (UTC) Gta lll maldito : Pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 02:34 28 mar 2015 (UTC) : De los peores que he visto, la típica mala puntuación, errores ortográficos, una no muy buena trama y una redacción tampoco muy favorable. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 11:09 28 mar 2015 (UTC) : .-- . 13:56 28 mar 2015 (UTC) : Otro golpe a Rockstar-games.-- El Basquetbolista Asesino :: e_e --₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 02:52 28 mar 2015 (UTC) :: Sin comentarios. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 11:11 28 mar 2015 (UTC) :: .-- . 13:55 28 mar 2015 (UTC) : El nombre es un adelanto de lo que sera la historia, pero nunca se esta preparado.-- Eslenderman vs zalgo : Otro versus para la basura... Usuario:Owlkeeper333 : ¿Cómo es que puede existir esto? -_- El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 11:14 28 mar 2015 (UTC) : Mas versus horribles.-- . 13:55 28 mar 2015 (UTC) : Otro mas con Zalgo, Zalgo es sagrado, debe morir en el infierno.-- Aloneforever.avi : Interesante propuesta, "terror con memes", pero mal desarrollada. Mala gramatica, mala redaccion, ortografia y el texto mal ordenado.-- : dafuq.-- : Un nuevo concepto para una creepypasta pero mala redacción, seria mejor que alguien la reparara, pero yo no puedo.-- . 04:03 29 mar 2015 (UTC) Fusión cósmica de dos agujeros negros : No tiene absolutamente nada que ver con los creepypastas. DragonSlayer1546 (Mi Discusión) 17:00 29 mar 2015 (UTC) : ¿Que tiene que ver esto con las creepypastas?.-- . 04:04 29 mar 2015 (UTC) : Esto no se puede criticar, nada tiene que ver con la wiki.-- : Nunca entendí cómo este artículo pudo aguantar tanto en la wiki xD. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 11:36 29 mar 2015 (UTC) : .-- The last light Traductor de Google :v 爱 Gaara Inuzuka 爱 El reflejo del miedo hace sombras de nada... 01:09 29 mar 2015 (UTC) : Tipico relato traducido por medio de Traductor Google -_-.-- . 04:04 29 mar 2015 (UTC) : Clichepasta: Mala traduccion. : Muy mal traducida.-- Laughing Jack y Jessica una historia de amistad : Sin comentarios... Usuario:Owlkeeper333 : Hacer de personajes completamente oscuros y malvados seres sociales es algo demasiado tonto, por no decir otra cosa...-- : Fanfic detected.-- : .-- . 17:48 29 mar 2015 (UTC) Slenderman y Jessica: Amistad : Muy mala gramatica, redaccion, sin mucho sentido, fanboy. (me notifico de su existencia un usuario que aun no puede participar aqui).-- : Otro fanfic.-- : .-- . 17:49 29 mar 2015 (UTC) Failed: La Ex Novia De Ben Drowned : Mala trama, pesima redaccion, y gramatica de muerte. Ortografia apestosa y puntuacion muy mal utilizada.-- : No esta tan mal redactada pero si la historia es muy mala.-- : .-- . 17:50 29 mar 2015 (UTC) Jake, el príncipe del inframundo : Realmente pesimo, aun asi, esta vez no insulte de ninguna forma al autor, si no que le di algunos consejos para su mejora.-- : Sin comentarios. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 11:34 29 mar 2015 (UTC) : Muy mala.-- Demon dark fire darkness : Todo pasa muy rápido, no se explican las cosas, la redacción no es buena y, aunque la ortografía no cuenta a la hora de nominar una creep, quiero decir que tampoco es muy buena. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 11:33 29 mar 2015 (UTC) : .-- : En realidad, la mala ortografia si cuenta a la hora de nominar una creepypasta, puesto que influye en la calidad.-- Bad habit : Traductor de google. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 12:04 29 mar 2015 (UTC) : Mal uso del Traductor de google.-- . 17:52 29 mar 2015 (UTC) : Traductor que parece pasado de un idioma a otro, para finalmente traducirlo al castellano.-- Creepypasta: el final de crash : Buena idea, mala redacción... El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 12:24 29 mar 2015 (UTC) : .-- . 17:50 29 mar 2015 (UTC) : Idea interesante, pero no cuenta con la calidad.-- The Beast : Traductor de google o muy mala redacción. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 12:38 29 mar 2015 (UTC) : Traductor de google detectado.-- . 17:51 29 mar 2015 (UTC) : Traductor pesimo, o muchisimo mas grave, una mala redaccion.-- C THE SILENT KILLER : . Pésimo, debe ser borrado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 23:06 29 mar 2015 (UTC) : Esconde los killer, salva a la porrista.-- : .-- The Mistake : . Mal traducido, pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 23:31 29 mar 2015 (UTC) : El titulo en ingles es un adelanto del traductor de google.-- : .-- Hipocampo : No da terror, no da suspenso; es cualquier cosa menos un Creepypasta, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 00:53 30 mar 2015 (UTC) : Parece algo de TBS, muy divertido.-- : .-- Blue Light y Franco Grossman: En busca de mi hermana y Laughing Jack : Esto no merece estar en el Wiki, debe ser ejecutado. --Usuario:Isabella74 : Con ese titulo esperaba algo peor.-- : .-- DULCE JUEGO ♥ : Sin comentarios... --Usuario:Isabella74 : Muy bueno, si tuvieramos todos 4 años.-- : .-- Jeremy (Personality Incomplete) No es tan entendible, y tiene bastantes faltas de ortografía. 爱 Gaara Inuzuka 爱 El reflejo del miedo hace sombras de nada... 01:43 30 mar 2015 (UTC) : Errores ortograficos y gramaticos fatales, trama repetida y muy usada.-- : .-- Ronald Mc Donald Historia Traductor de gugle :v. 爱 Gaara Inuzuka 爱 El reflejo del miedo hace sombras de nada... 01:52 30 mar 2015 (UTC) : Esto es traducido from gugle.-- : .-- THE PIANO MAN Faltas de ortografía, no provoca miedo... 爱 Gaara Inuzuka 爱 El reflejo del miedo hace sombras de nada... 02:00 30 mar 2015 (UTC) : No tiene calidad narrativa, muy malo.-- : .-- Paulie's Puppy . Mal traducido, pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 02:06 30 mar 2015 (UTC) : ¿Tanto cuesta leer como quedo el texto antes de publicarlo?.-- : .-- El bizarro secreto de Mario bros : Lo único bizarro que vi, fue la página en sí --Usuario:Isabella74 : Promesas rotas, textos nominados, creepypastas sin cabezas.-- : .-- EL PEOR DIA.. CREO : No da miedo, pésima redacción, horrores ortográficos. Debe ser ejecutado. --Usuario:Isabella74 : Pesimo en muchos sentidos, debe morir.-- : .-- Sabes Que Ocurre Mientras Duermes? : Pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 03:04 30 mar 2015 (UTC) : Incluso el titulo es cliche.-- : .-- Sack.exe : ._. . --₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 03:14 30 mar 2015 (UTC) : Los .exe se van desvirtuando, como paso con Jeff y pasa con los Proxies.-- : .-- Erick el Monstruo Sombra Adicto A Las Galletas Primera Parte : Es necesario dar una explicación a esto? --Usuario:Isabella74 : La pregunta es ¿hay una segunda parte?.-- : .-- Lizzy La Pequeña Psicopata : "Dulces Sueños" Es muy evidente que es otro derivado de Jeff, aparte de que el nombre lo dice todo. --Usuario:Isabella74 : El regreso de los psicopatas baratos vuelve, con cliches y plagios.-- : .-- Tiny toons,this is the end ._. 爱 Gaara Inuzuka 爱 El reflejo del miedo hace sombras de nada... 04:26 30 mar 2015 (UTC) : No puedo decir demasiado.-- : .-- Pen-Man Traductor de Google ._. . 爱 Gaara Inuzuka 爱 El reflejo del miedo hace sombras de nada... 04:36 30 mar 2015 (UTC) : Google, google, google, aprende algo traductor inutil.-- : .-- Slenderman vs The rake Típico versus :v 爱 Gaara Inuzuka 爱 El reflejo del miedo hace sombras de nada... 04:48 30 mar 2015 (UTC) : -- : Versus cliche. Ademas de que de por si los versus no son completamente cuentos de terror, si no de accion.-- MineCraft.exe No se entiende nada ._. 爱 Gaara Inuzuka 爱 El reflejo del miedo hace sombras de nada... 05:23 30 mar 2015 (UTC) : -- : Niño rata con mala redaccion.-- SAM WILLIAMS-DO NOT LET ALONE (NO ME DEJES SOLO) : Ni siquiera el nombre pudieron cambiarle. Sam? En serio? -_- --Usuario:Isabella74 : -- : Plagio, cliche, basura.-- Sirena de piel color roja con corona de oro : Nah pos... :v --Usuario:Isabella74 : Basura.-- : El titulo es genial, su atractivo es inmenso e invita a las personas mas inteligente a leer el texto completo :v .-- Slenderman La Historia : En sí, la página no tiene sentido --Usuario:Isabella74 : jajaj lo trataban como un vago loco pedofilo.-- : Fanaticos que arruinan lo que admiran.-- THE PSYCOPATAH : Muy cliché --Usuario:Isabella74 : Killer detected.-- : Otro psicopata barato que no tendra cabeza.-- Slendergirl alex ¿proxy o hija? : Pésimo. --Usuario:Isabella74 : Al menos uso ambos signos de pregunta ¿?.-- El Muro Del Diablo. : jajajjajajajjajjaja no pos si la editamos un poco a lo mejor queda como CP del mes .-- : Muy buen relato, impacto en lo profundo de mi alma.-- Creepypastas tan buenos como este solo aparecen una vez en la vida JAJA Cazadores de crepypastas : Todo pasa muy rápido, cliché (coff coff El Cazador de Killers coff coff), pésima redacción. Debe ser ejecutado. --Usuario:Isabella74 : De las tematicas mas idiotas por el momento.-- Hay cosas en el colegio que no deberias saber : MYS HOJOS.-- : Oh por dios!, mataron a mis ojos, Hijos de P#t@!.-- Emily The Smile Patch Creepypasta : Otro Killer. No hay error, no hay error. --Usuario:Isabella74 El avatar maldito de Habbo : Pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 13:53 30 mar 2015 (UTC) Sombra Tras Las Cortinas : Mal traducido, pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 14:27 30 mar 2015 (UTC) La Matacarlos (La asesina de los Carlos) : e_e .--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 14:40 30 mar 2015 (UTC) : .-- . 18:03 30 mar 2015 (UTC) : que se puede decir... . _. : :v El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 20:02 30 mar 2015 (UTC) Yo y mi amigo imaginario : Pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 20:08 30 mar 2015 (UTC)